everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayden Ferum
Hayden Ferum, MS is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. He graduated Ever After High 6 years ago and came back to his high school to conduct his research for his PhD program in Anthropology. Headmaster Grimm allowed him to stay and work at Ever After High to help pay for his program tuition, as a teaching assistant for Tall-Tale Studies and Cross-Cultural Reference Class. Hayden feels weird being back in a high school environment, but is glad that his old school is helping him graduate. His research focuses on the destiny conflict that happened at Ever After High since it is the first of its kind to ever happen. While he is intrigued with the event, he is very objective about it, making him a neutral. Character Personality When it comes to work and his thesis, Hayden is solemn and reserved. He is very much to himself in those types of settings, making him come off intimidating according to his students. It is not like he wants to be alone and appear that way, he is just serious and passionate with his school work. In actuality, Hayden loves being a Teaching Assistant (TA) and very much wants to help his students out, but is really confused why none of his students approach him or come to his office hours for extra help. However, Hayden's passion in education and learning results in him being a tough TA since he tends to assign work and projects that are impossible to finish within the deadline because of difficulty. Though Hayden wants to be liked and approachable towards his students, he refuses to compromise their education and make sure they get as much of it they can from his classes. Hayden absolutely loves education and wants to invoke that same feeling and enlightenment in his students too. Due to his serious nature, he does not quite understand the concept of sarcasm. He tends to take everything with face value. One can try to crack a joke at him, but he would take the joke as a serious statement and try rationalizing or logically assessing the statement. That does not mean he does not have a comedic side, but he is very unaware of it. His style of humor is dry humor since he takes everything way too seriously. Whenever people laugh at the things he says, he immediately asks them what is funny. (This is also one of the reasons why he comes off so intimidating to other people...) In a very casual and lax setting, Hayden is the opposite of how he presents himself at work/professional setting... especially when alcohol is involved. Even though he is not as serious, he is still does not follow sarcasm since he is a logical person. Hayden becomes a lot more talkative and outgoing in casual environments to the point one would think he is a completely different person. He definitely becomes more careless and a little more forgiving when it comes to logic to the point he does not bother to try and rationalize the nonsense that he comes by. While he normally knows how to keep himself together, he can go a bit overboard to the point he may need to ask for assistance to go home. However, these moments are few and far between since he does not like not being able to help himself. (ahh... expanding later.... merp) Hobbies & Interests Appearance Hayden stands 6'6" tall when he stands up straight, but he is always hunched over making him look shorter than he really is. Because of his colorblindness, his clothing are normally bland and mute in color since he can't really tell what colors they are. He tries his best to at least look presentable when he is working, so when he goes out shopping for new business clothing, he gets the clerk to pick out his clothing for him. His trenchcoat is ALWAYS with him and he is always wearing it no matter where he goes.This article of clothing is a must for him because he is not sure how people would take is missing arm. He used to have it out on the open before, but people would start to pity him, which he hates. Covering it up has made his life a lot easier and people started treating him like an equal. Since his mother and his fairytale story is The Girl Without Hands, he was born with no hands (or hand to be more specific.) His iron hand is passed down from his mother who used to use them herself before she was granted hands once again. The magic infused in the iron hands is still strong and continues to be so. It works and feels like a regular and natural hand, but due to its appearance, it still freaks people out. Hayden doesn't have to worry about it rusting. Hayden regularly has long dark brown hair since he prefers to have long hair and that he likes to donate his hair to charity once it reaches up to his waist. Whenever he gets it cut, he always gets it cut up to his shoulders or a little past it. During work he keeps it up in a ponytail. His eyes are hazel color, more on the yellow side of the spectrum. His body type is lean and muscular. He keeps up with his figure by regularly going to the gym. At the gym, he doesn't care about exposing his defected arm since people at the gym view him differently than out in public. They are amazed how strong and active he is when he benches. Hayden admits he likes the looks and compliments he gets, motivating him while he is working out. Even so, he doesn't like to flaunt or show-off his body. He strengthens himself and keeps himself fit to protect himself since he has been a victim of thievery a couple of times since thieves view him as an easy target. Relationships Overall, Hayden does not normally interact with his colleagues since he is quite a reclusive person. His dedication to his research prevents him from wanting to make new friends or work on the ones he has now (if he does have any.) That does not mean he would not pass a invite to happy hour with his peers however. Hayden knows that from time to time, he deserves a break and a breather from his work. Romance Harper Golden A guilty pleasure of Hayden's, he absolutely loves pop music, specifically music by the young pop singer, Harper Golden. He definitely was taken by surprised when he found out the new transfer student in his class was none other than the idol herself. Initially, he was thrilled to have Harper attending his classes and sometimes would be distracted by her while he teaches. Hayden could not deny that the young pop star was indeed attractive and thought this small infatuation would gradually go away. But what started as small distractions soon developed into something more, something foreign to Hayden. The attraction certainly developed when Harper would visit his office hours more often than most of his students. And during those office hours, they mostly would end up talking about his research more so than the lectures in his class. For Hayden, it was flattering to see how enthralled Harper was in his research. Due to all their time together, Hayden noticed that he has been looking over at Harper's direction more during class and wanting to be around her more. In addition, whenever he goes to the gym to work out, he ends up listening to her music more often than usual. It was not long until Hayden finally understood what was going on: he has fallen for the pop star. While his feelings for the Harper are apparent, Hayden fully understands the consequences and negative impacts of a teacher-student relationship were to happen. Respecting Harper as his student, he knows that his relationship with her cannot surpass anymore than a professional teacher-student one. He also is aware of the imbalance of power he has over her due to his professional status in the school and how that could jeopardize Harper's career, mental, and emotional well-being if they agreed on dating. In addition, as someone who is older, disabled, and bland like him, he thinks he would only tarnish Harper's reputation. Hayden helps himself hold on to his morals be reassuring himself that his research and profession comes first. Trivia * He is red-green colorblind. Thanks to this, he doesn't care about fashion or the way he dresses. His clothing is rather simple. * He only has one arm which is a defect from birth. His only arm is missing a hand which is part of his mother's story. His mom passed down her magical iron hands to him which is what he uses. * A student of his, who was drunk, confessed their love for him when he was leaving from a party one night. He was also drunk when this happened. * He doesn't know how to tie a tie. Whenever he buys a tie, he asks the clerk to tie it for him so it is ready to use. * Despite his disability, he was the ace on Ever After High's volleyball team and in his undergrad school too. * He always wished he could play the guitar or any instrument really. * He is so fixated on his research that he barely changes his clothes. * If he was allowed to, he would just go to work in t-shirt and sweats. * He has a strong RBF, which scares his students and makes him unapproachable. He isn't aware of this and is confused why his students barely visit him during office hours. * Grows his hair out really long so he can donate it. * Wears a long trench coat to cover his missing arm (and because he gets cold easily.) Concept Oh Hayden.... TL;DR He was inspired purely from my unrequited love for my TA in college. He is loosely based off of him because my TA internets pretty hard and knows of my existence on the interwebs. Oh boy, if he reads this, he will know right away it is him. So let me interrupt: Hey bruh, if you are reading this and think it is you, yes it is you. I liked you a hella lot in college. Note the past tense. K thnx. Bai. Add me on Facebook, let's be friends. (No actually don't. I am not ready for that type of commitment.) Anywho, I digress a lot. Besides my TA, Hayden is also a reincarnation of a retired OC of mine back when I was in middle school, similar to how Celes is. The main traits being that my old OC also lacked an arm and his only hand was defected as well. I wanted to bring that old OC back since I still really liked his concept, so I decided to bring him back with Hayden. However, it was difficult to figure out a fairytale fitting for him. Fairytales with the main character having physical defects were not common, at least to me. None came to my head right a way. After a couple of days researching on the internet for a story, The Girl Without Hands was the perfect fit since the main character lost both their hands. The story was also really cool and it fit with Hayden's appearance. Once I got the story, I started figuring out more about Hayden's character and looks...both which are still in the works. For his name, I love the name Hayden and I always wanted an OC with that name, so what the heck? And TA was obvious for obvious reasons mentioned above. While Hayden looks nothing like my TA, he does share some traits with him, that being they both grow their hair long and get it cut to donate it. They both are PhD students. And that is basically it. I didn't want them to share too many traits together. It would be really weird to have an OC that was exactly like him... ( and would I be able to confidently say I am over him if i did that...? Ho hum.) Once I have him more developed, I will expand on this section more. Hrm.... Gallery Hayden-ferum.png Hayden-ssbyhidden.png|Absolute adorable artwork by Hiddenfolk for EAHFansa 2017!! Thank you so much. <3 Hayden-again.png Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:The Girl With No Hands Category:Faculty Category:Characters